


Tell me a Secret

by BoomXhakalaka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff because IT IS ALL I AM CAPABLE OF?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomXhakalaka/pseuds/BoomXhakalaka
Summary: “I came to Schalke for you,” Leon says quietly, surprising himself with how steady his voice sounds while his stomach feels like it is going to fall out of his body. It takes Max a few seconds to process what Leon has said to him.“You……what?!” he says, his mouth open slightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one of the tumblr meme prompts I was given for Max + "Tell me a secret", I hope it is sort of what anon wanted. Apologies for sucking at anything not fluff involving dumb clueless boys with feelings. Unbeated and written in about an hour last night when I couldn't sleep and read over this morning before posting.

The problem with someone spraining an ankle trying to evade security last time the team played ' _truth or dare'_  was that future editions of the game had essentially turned into a game of “ _I dare you to tell me….._ ” instead of the fun dares of the past. There were only so many times you could dare someone to tell the group which member of the senior team they’d “go gay for” or to share the most embarrassing fuck up they’d ever made in front of the team staff or senior players.

But there also wasn’t much else to do when they were staying in hotels rather than the Olympic village like most of the athletes in Rio and were on total lockdown, giving them little to do after dinner.

So that’s how a group comprising of nearly the entire team found themselves in the hotel playing “ _I dare you to tell me....._ ” at 8pm.

Leon feels his stomach sink when it is Max’s turn and his friend chooses him to be the next victim.

This could end badly. 

This could go spectacularly wrong in so many ways and Leon should have made an excuse to go back to his room when he saw Max got roped into the game, but he didn’t and now he was quite possibly fucked. 

“I dare you to tell me a secret,” Max says to him. Leon freezes while the rest of the team makes noises of approval that someone finally came up with a new question. 

The problem is this: Leon’s biggest secret of all involves Max.

But it’s not one he can tell his friend, let alone a bunch of their national teammates who’ll never let them forget it.

So Leon settles for this: “It’s kinda lame but I’m a little scared of big dogs ever since my uncle’s dog bit me when I was a kid.”

“That’s not a real secret,” Max complains instantly, giving Leon a strange look.

“And I already knew that anyway, don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ll often move as far over as possible on the sidewalk when someone approaches with a huge dog on a leash," Max adds. 

Leon is spared from having to come up with a rebuttal or an alternative secret, because Julian fucking Brandt takes it upon himself to start teasing Max and Leon about the romantic walks and dates they must take back in Gelsenkirchen.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leon sees that Max is blushing, and _hell no_ , Julian wasn’t going to get away with embarrassing his friend like this.

“Ok Brandt, since you clearly want to be next, I dare you to tell me about the last time before this that you were a major asshole,” Leon says with a passive aggressive smile.

**-*-**

Leon goes straight into the shower when they retreat to their room for the night. When he comes out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants, he heads over to his bed with his phone, leaning back against the headboard and scrolling through Snapchat.

A couple of minutes later, he feels Max join him on the bed, sitting down across from him on the edge.  

“You’re not getting out of it that easily you know?” Max says, forcing Leon to look up from his screen.

Leon looks at him with a confused look on his face, because what the hell is Max even talking about? Getting away with what? Using Snapchat? 

Max takes the phone out of Leon’s hand and sits it on the nightstand next to them, and looks at Leon so intently that it would feel weird and off-putting if anyone else were to look at him that way.

“A secret. Tell me a secret Leon…..and a real one this time, not a stupid cop out answer”.

Oh right.

That.

_Fuck._

And somehow, Leon feels more pressure and way more fear with just Max sitting in front of him in an otherwise empty and quiet room than he did with a bunch of their teammates looking at him expectedly.

Leon could tell Max about how the reason he barely smiles on Snapchat is because he is more self conscious about his crooked teeth than he lets on or how he secretly doesn’t enjoy clubbing but feels pressured to enjoy it because he’s young and a footballer. But Max probably already knows those things and Max said he wanted a real secret. And there is only one secret that his best friend doesn’t know about him.

“I came to Schalke for you,” Leon says quietly, surprising himself with how steady his voice sounds while his stomach feels like it is going to fall out of his body. 

It takes Max a few seconds to process what Leon has said to him.

“You……what?!” he says, his mouth open slightly.

“There were a few clubs who made Bochum offers, and my agent asked me which one I wanted the most. I asked him to make Schalke happen because it was the only one I really wanted”.

“It’s close to home, we were your childhood Bundesliga team, that makes sense,” Max says tentatively, like he’s afraid to react to what Leon _actually_ said.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t the main reason. _You_ were there, that's why I really wanted to go to Schalke,” Leon says.

Max’s face is unreadable while he processes what Leon has just said.

Leon can usually read Max fairly well, but is is one of the rare times in their friendship that he can't tell what Max is thinking.

“Why me?” Max asks quietly.

“You got your secret,” Leon says just as quietly, because right now, what Leon has said can be taken either way.

Leon wanted to go to Schalke because of the stupidly big crush he has had on Max since he was a teenager and they joined the youth team together. But Leon could also easily pass off his secret as just wanting to play football with Max, since that was something they did incredibly well together and Leon liked to win trophies and there was a chance they could do that together at Schalke.

Max frowns when he realises he isn’t going to get the clarification he wants.

Leon ignores his disappointment, looking straight into the blue of Max’s eyes.

“Your turn……..tell me a secret,” Leon says.

“But I wasn’t asked downstairs, I answered my question,” Max says a little defensively, as if nominating Hummels as the member of the senior team who is the most objectively attractive was actually a challenge the way the question he gave Leon was.

“Well, I’m asking you now,” Leon says with a wry smile, knowing that Max isn’t one to back down from a challenge. He was far too prideful for that, in the way that most footballers are.

Max sighs in resignation.

“Ok. But you have to close your eyes,” Max says.

Leon looks at him sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

“Just do it…..please?” Max says, and Leon complies, closing his eyes just like Max asked, and wondering what kind of secret could possibly require him to close his eyes while being told.

A few seconds later, Leon feels a hand steadying itself on his right thigh and the soft feel of Max’s closed lips pressing gently against his. Almost as quickly as Max kisses him, Leon feels the loss of warmth against his body as Max pulls back from him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he does.  

Leon touches his fingers to the spot Max kissed on his cheek and opens his eyes to see Max nervously looking like he is bracing himself for Leon to punch him.

But when Max sees that Leon is looking at him with a little confusion, but a small but genuinely happy smile on his face because Max really did just do that _holyshit_ , his visibly relaxes, the tension leaving his body.

Max is blushing a little as he shrugs.

“That’s my secret. That I’ve _like liked_ you since I was 16 and I’m sorry if that’s not what you meant with your secret, but either way, now you know, and you did ask for a secret so um…….yeah,” Max mumbles.

Leon quickly shifts to grab Max’s face between his hands and kiss him properly, because that is most definitely what he meant when he said he moved to Schalke because Max was already there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Both Mats Hummels and Max Meyer are Slytherins, Leon is a Ravenclaw, come agree! http://matshummelsisaslytherin.tumblr.com/


End file.
